


Of the skeleton professor and the human in academia

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender neutral pronunciation, M/M, Sans-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After the free of Monsters, Sans got a job in the university, doing his old job of science.There should have been the normal, peace days, until a student that annoys Sans came.Although many things happened, they eventually became friends.Or more than friends.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Female Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (undertale)/male reader
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Of the skeleton professor and the human in academia

About time, for farewell.  
N/A mumbles while looking at the clock in the classroom, only 5 min before the class ends.  
It is the last the course that Prof. Sans will give them, the radio astronomy.  
N/A remembers the sounds at the general astronomy course, which was the first class given by Prof. Sans. To be honest, it shocks them a lot when a skeleton, a alive, moving skeleton actually appears in front of them. It was the choice that N/A made to go to the University of Science and Technology in Ebbot, as an exchange student.  
N/A didn’t get on well with Prof. Sans at first though, not for the species problem, but for being late for the first class. Prof. Sans just let out a sign and an annoying pun, ironically. Ever since then, N/A had always been in a strange relationship with Prof. Sans. N/A always annoys Prof. Sans while Prof. Sans, act like, ironically to N/A. They successfully annoyed each other.  
Although Prof. Sans had been always uncomfortable with this student who had been giving him constantly poker-face, he didn’t actually find any reason to low N/A’s credit nor grades. So, all Sans could give N/A, was only a near-full grade to let him go. After all, there’re many who even was even hard to reach the passing line, if he had given N/A a fail, that’s over unfair.  
N/A and Sans all thought that they could have not meet each other anytime, even didn’t say a word when they apart.  
So they were all shocked when seeing each other in the measuring astronomy and the course now, radio astronomy.  
Their relationship down to the absolute zero when N/A found the paper handed in written “Not even wrong.” Although Prof. Sans still let N/A pass, as there were many that is more than “Not even wrong.”  
Not anyone insisted on this major so, when they met again, there were only a quarter of the students, and when this second class ends, another half changed the major.  
Prof. Sans got to ease their relationship, as N/A is not only his best student, also the student under his group when the research group was divided. So, when N/A came to seek for the answer from other professors, Sans intended increased his office hour, and actively interact with N/A before N/A could even say a word.  
That actually worked, which, is kind of abnormal yet normal. The ice generally melted, while N/A can now interact with Prof. Sans like a normal student, or, may become not so normal, as it is slightly closer obviously.  
Maybe after Sans helped N/A find the card, using magic covering the whole classroom, they begin to talk about some gossips in life in Sans’ office hours, more than the academic matters. After all, N/A is a smart student. Only a few words could inspire N/A.  
Going to Sans’ office is already a daily routine for N/A, so is Sans talking with N/A. Longer and longer they spend together. Later, until Sans required not to add the prefix of Prof after class leading to a longer talk, N/A didn’t acknowledge that actually, this was-once-annoying-now-is-nice professor, is actually round N/A’ age.  
N/A had a good time in this semester, but it’s about to end.  
N/A is sure of passing the radio astronomy, as well as the papers already passed the examination. Nothing else should really bother N/A now.  
However, seeing the huge grin on Prof. Sans, N/A couldn’t help feeling a bit of sadness. They’ve been together for nearly three years, ever since N/A came to this school. Whether they will still be together or even just meet is uncertain. After all, the world is a chaos system which nobody can ever predict. What if they’ll never meet?  
N/A doesn’t actually care about what is given on this class. N/A just hopes to make time flow slower, just to see Prof. Sans once more.  
They’ve been in a quite close friendship rather than the teacher-student relationship since that change. When N/A arose of becoming friends, Prof. Sans just stretch out his hand as a approval.  
They played games on holidays together, and even hang out together, sometimes wandering round, sometimes watching the stars. Expect for the class, nothing really makes them like a professor nor a student.  
Got to say that Prof. Sans is pretty strange as a professor. He hires o assistant, doing all work himself. Always trying to avoid the students, although the idea of easing his relationship with N/A led to a friendship.  
N/A does like Prof. Sans a lot, both as a teacher and a friend. Although it is scary to stare at the black eye sockets when N/A slacks off, Prof. Sans is always kind and understanding.  
N/A staring at Prof. Sans, hoping to see Prof. Sans more.  
Just two minutes left.  
“So, er, actually, we’ve finished the class now.” Prof. Sans speaks, “as a tradition of our university, there will be a farewell party in the activity hall tomorrow. Hope you’ll have a good time.”  
“So, eh, guess now is the end time, and, farewell.” He waves his hand, the boney hand that N/A had touched many times. As a tradition, students will shake the hand of the professor when the course ends. The other students, just as what they have done for many times, shakes Prof. Sans’ hand, and get away, while N/A still standing beside Prof. Sans, in silence, staring at him.  
“Eh, kid?” Prof. Sans speaks up. Although they’re all already adults, Prof. Sans still like to refer his acquaintance, especially the close ones to “kid”.  
“Sorry, just being absent minded.” N/A says, moving forward, “As, if I shake you hand, it will mean farewell.”  
“True,” Prof. Sans stops, checking the other students have gone, “I’m quite sad too.”  
“Will we meet again?”  
“Dunno. As I’ve always told you, the world is a chaos system.”  
“Yeah... I still hope that I could continue to be with you, even not as my teacher.”  
“Yeah. Truth to be said, we’ve been a pretty strange relationship, aren’t we? Like from being contrary to friend, which, is far beyond the teacher-student relationship.”  
“Well, that’s for sure. If you hadn’t been found by me crying at late night, we won’t have stepped to this now.”  
“That was surely kind of you. I still thank you a lot for helping me get through those tough times. And, if don’t mind my asking, when are you leaving?”  
“Maybe 1 day after the finals?”  
“Are you and I out again tonight?”  
“Surely, just like the old times.”  
“So, still want a hand shake?” Prof. Sans smiles. Although he’s always smiling, N/A can read something, some true emotion deep in his skeletal face.  
“Save that for later then.” As N/A walks to the switch, waiting for Prof. Sans to go out then switch off the light.  
Prof. Sans is just as usual, picking up his book, walking to the door, when N/A turning the light off, got out with Prof. Sans together.  
Just as always, they walks together, but what’s different, is they’re silent.  
N/A silently seeing Prof. Sans walking into the office, then heading to the dorm.  
Got to say, at the end of each terms of life, N/A is always sad, but this time, this sadness is different. It is more, much stronger.  
Nobody else really impressed N/A, including the roommate, classmates, being only the mate, but except for Prof Sans, one of the professors he used to hate the most, being so impressive that N/A couldn’t help being blue, just like what Prof. Sans be in his private life.  
And in silence, N/A is now at the entrance.  
Just after a few hours of packing, N/A hears the familiar sound.  
“Knock knock.”  
“Who’s there?”  
“Lettuce.”  
“Lettuce who?”  
“Let us in.” As N/A opens the door  
“Although, there is only nobody but a bone.” Prof. Sans stands in front, having taken off the while clothes he wears on class, now in his usual blue hoodie.  
It is also the time when a not-so-right idea occurs to N/A, that the professor, also the best friend, looks such handsome, even as a skeleton.  
“Yeah, I’ve finished up packing so, where are we going?”  
“Just the old place? Come on, I know a shortcut.”  
They are then in Grillby’s, the place where the firstly understood each other.  
After ordering some food and talking over some gossips, Sans let out a sigh, “Well, guess we will enjoy the last few hours.”  
“Why? Like, we can keep in touch my internet.”  
“But, haven’t you ever felt that when any relationship become online, it becomes fragile?”  
“Maybe? So you’d think that ours will as well?”  
“Yep.”  
“Well... if you’d really be so convinced of that, I cannot really do anything. But, still, we will keep in touch.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”  
“Promise... is always not as it is promised.” Sans mumbles the last part in a small volume that N/A couldn’t hear.  
“Sorry?”  
“Nan, nothing.”  
“Would you like to watch the stars again later? I mean, it’s kind of late, but, still, may be the last time, right?”  
“Sure... just want this to be longer.”  
And they just stack their daily routine into one night. And finally said goodbye under the moon, as it was a no-star day, when their plan, the last chance of watching stars failed.  
Needless to say, that was a pity.  
N/A gave Sans a necklace that say, a necklace of a golden four-angled star, the meaning of which, is the friends forever.  
Hard to believe that Sans did accept it, as he has always been unconcerned about these sort of things.  
Anyway, Sans also had promised to see N/A off. Sans don’t want to face N/A”s leaving, but the longer he is accompanied, the better, which has no doubts on.  
N/A, returned the dorm and has the last sleep here, on the other hand, Sans being on his bed, hard to fall asleep.  
Although Sans sometimes has a problem of insomnia, which have got a lot better since he has been being on the surface, this night, is not only a starless night, but also a sleepless night.  
Sans just lying on his bed, seeing the sky out of the window, just Connor fall asleep.  
He wasn’t thinking over anything, and his skull is just as empty as before, just can not fall asleep.  
It is said that the ones with insomnia will wandering in their mind randomly, but Sans, is just thinking of nothing.  
And just seeing the moon getting down, the sun rising up.  
Today is the final. As a professor, Sans should have been supposed to wake up early, but he didn’t fall asleep last night.  
Although he’s not feeling unwell, the blacks round his eye sockets gets thicker.  
Strange for a skeleton, truth to be told. But, Sans is a skeleton monster, with a kind of soft skull surface somehow.  
“Just as usual, pick up the papers, and find a right time to teleport.” Sans thought himself, as he teleports to the office.  
Then it is the boring examination, well at least for Sans.  
Usually, Sans should have done the examination papers as he had nothing else to do without the phones, and then wandering pass nearly nine tenthes of the time. But, when Sans begin to write on the paper, it just feels like, not in the mood. As the youngest professor who had past numerous examination in a few years, which was not far, he couldn’t even remember the parallax limit. He wrote the 100 pc down just with the arm-bone memory, but when he sees the answer he wrote down, he just feels, strange to the familiar answer.  
Then when it comes to the calculating questions, there was only mess.  
Sans gives up as he looks up to the clock.  
“Damn, how many hours is there still!” Mumbles seeing the more than two hours to go.  
He is just messed up.  
On the other hand, N/A sitting on the desk beside the room in which Sans is. Anxiously biting the pen, N/A writing the answers. Thankfully N/A has enough time with the practice and genius N/A has. Or else, who knows how bad mark N/A would have had in such an absent-minded state.  
After checking the answers again and again, making sure that none is wrong, N/A begins to wander round in the last ten minutes of the three-hour exam.  
Definitely Sans is what N/A is thinking of. Every moment, even their times of being not so friendly was a precious memory that N/A likes to recall. And certainly, couldn’t help feeling sad N/A being in such a desire for Sans. Although sounds not so right to describe it as desire, still it is quite accurate in some ways.  
N/A clearly knows that if this desire keeps going in this way, maybe the next time, it will be uncontrollable sexual desire. Gosh, it’s already strange to desire a skeleton, now even **** one?  
But N/A just couldn’t help thinking of Sans, as if the one in heat of boy/girl friend.  
Although what N/A is thinking of, is a skeleton, as well as the professor, which had taught N/A for nearly two years.  
So, in both of them thinking of each other, the bell rings.  
Sans checked more than ten times to realise that it is time to collect the papers, while N/A hadn’t noticed the examination to end until the professor came to collect the paper.  
Then, they meets when walking out the classroom.  
After Sand hands the package to another professor, he walks at N/A.  
“Guess it’s the end, huh?”  
“I hope it won’t be.” Seeing Sans in the familiar white experimental clothes, which Sans has a good reason for, that he is too lazy to wash any clothes, N/A said.  
“Well, if you are to be given any chances, please be back OK?”  
“I’m surely will, but you know, my master level degree was accepted back in my university, so, no matter how, I got to be back for these years.”  
“Then for you PhD?”  
“If I will have a chance to. As, it is quite hard to switch the tutor. I will try my best though.”  
“Hopefully.” Sans sighs, “Too Bad that your university isn’t in hire for professor though. I could have tried to switch to there.”  
“Gosh, you don’t have to do that much for me, who is just one of the random students you’ve taught. You have work and family, as well as acquaintances here, aren’t you?”  
“But you’re a quite special one to have become my friend. You know my personalities. And, you know how important you are to me, right?”  
“Yeah... although so is you for me, I still think that’s not quite a reasonable decision. But, still, I respect your choice and your right.”  
‘Whatever. Let’s get going shall we? You won’t want to be late for your last meal here.”  
“Yeah.” As N/A walks after Sans.  
After the lunch time, there begins that farewell party.  
And as it had always been, firstly the speech from the professor, then students, and then, dunno, N/A doesn’t actually cares for that, as what is filled in his mind, is only farewell, instead of the party.  
N/A doesn’t know how fast that the time flies after the party ends in a sudden for N/A. N/A quickly grabs the belongings, on the one hand, to prepare the leaving, on the other hand, which is more important actually, to meet Sans.  
Back to the dorm, stacking everything in the bag, N/A goes for Sans.  
And N/A is at the door of Sans’ house, which N/A had been doing for a long time, yet this may be the last time.  
“Leaving now...?” Sans lower his skull. He is sad, obviously, even he has a grin as he has always been.  
“Soon, just a couple of hours later when the flight takes off.”  
“OK... come in for enjoying the last times, shall we?”  
“Sure.” With a smile, N/A gets in. Still, that’s what N/A had been always doing, but this may be the last time.  
And obviously, the huge grin used to be on Sans’ face disappears.  
Sans usually has a grin. N/A knows it is fake, but when N/A asked Sans not to smile always as it is too tired, and just make a poker-face or any natural expression, it really scared N/A to see Sans without a grin. N/A sooner accepted that face, while Sans said that lots of people had kept a distance away from him because of that, and gave a reasonable argument on why he has been grinning. Truly, seeing a skeleton with an expression as if you had owed him money or triggered him really makes who sees Sans uncomfortable.  
So, since that time, Sans has returned his common habits of grinning, while N/A never mentions that. But this time, Sans just couldn’t grin, or even smile. His feeling forces him to make the saddest face than ever, even it is just the normal face for most of the people.  
“Feeling sad?” N/A chooses to break the awkward, yet sad silence.  
“Certainly. And, let’s just do what we used to do, OK? And please do not mention your leaving until it’s the time.”  
“Fine.” N/A knows Sans. Sans is, kinda a coward, although that’s not a good word. But, everyone is, when someone meets the difficulties, the very difficulty that may take long to solve, to get through, or the hard period in life, everyone is a coward, while the poets like fleeing from reality to the countryside, the students like fleeing from reality to the ivory tower, the gangsters like fleeing from reality to the alcohol and gambling, Sans has just, completely given up. But what is the most scary, is that when someone wants to give up, the inertia of life, what he loves, he cares, keep pushing him moving forward, while himself trying to walk into the completely hollow, the pure nihility. He is even tired to flee. Just being in the regular life, let outside push him moving. He wants to grab something to stay in the reality deep in his soul, yet his mind tells him not to.  
Sans is in this sate, or has been in the state. N/A doesn’t know what causes a young and successful professor being in this state. But N/A knows, maybe company, understanding, acceptance, and proper care that does not aggravate his privacy is what he needs. N/A knows Sans may not make his own way out himself, yet with some help, at least he can sometimes be happy, and may eventually live a happy life.  
That’s what Sans is afraid of. Sans is afraid of grabbing light of hope in the enteral darkness, but losing it at the end. The painful past has taught him to be a nihilist, to not care.  
When he finally has a chance to change, provided by N/A, the past performs again.  
N/A understands Sans, so N/A just follows what Sans said, as if nothing had ever happened.  
And just after some regular activities, finally the time for N/A to leave.  
Sans didn’t say much, taking a shortcut to lead N/A to the airport, and waiting with N/A.  
Until the last minute that the message of flight taking of, Sans didn’t stop.  
But the reality eventually came.  
“...So, I’m leaving now.” N/A says as going aboard, “And of what you said of keeping touch.”  
“Promised.” N/A says with strong determination.  
“Yeah, promise.” Sans replies in a sad tone, “Promise, is never as it is promised.”  
When N/A walks forward, another words stopping him forwards.  
“Wait, just, never forget me, and contact me often, will you?” Sans suddenly stops N/A, says. N/A knows it is the saddest expression that Sans had never worn.  
“...Promise, and it will always be as it is promised.” Replied N/A, with a grin to Sans just like what Sans has always been doing.  
And with that, N/A gets aboard.  
After teleporting home, Sans just grabs himself into the blanket on his bed, “Every got to be like this, isn’t it?” Mumbling as he closes his eyes, recalling all the moments he had..  
N/A is not only the best student of his, but also the best friend of his. It starts quite embarrassing when he was found by his student, or more exactly N/A, crying in the bar at the late night. That was when their ice began to melt, N/A trying to, like having a night in the bar too. The closest one was overcrowded, and according to N/A’s observation, there was one that seems really cold, in crowds. When N/A walked into the bar, found nobody but Sans crying at the corner.  
“P-professor?” Got to say, quite strange to meet your professor here, not even mentioning his now crying.  
“Are you fine?”  
“W-what? W-why are you here N/A?” Sans’ voice trembling, with a slight sad tone, “Get out of here and get away from me.”  
“Don’t you think it is more important to explain why you’re here crying alone?” Aggressively, as, N/A wasn’t forgiving Sans at that moment, “Are you sure you’re just sitting down here crying until tomorrow’s class? It would be a great comedy to see you crying teaching.”  
“Are you done, and are you serious?”  
“No, I’m N/A, not done nor serious, and, how can I both be done and serious?”  
“Fine. So, can you move out?”  
“Why? I am one of the customers.”  
“...could you please leave him alone?” Not noticed by N/A, the host, Grillby walks here, showing N/A a sign to walk closer to him, seeing Sans burying his skull in arms again, saying, “You can sit somewhere else if you want some food now. Sorry for my friend interpreting you.”  
“Sorry, but, may I have a little talk with him? He is my professor, I am one of his students. He seems to need help.” N/A replies. In N/A’s mind, Prof. Sans had never been an emotional person, quite unconcerned sometimes. Although N/A didn’t quite like the professor, N/A knew that there was surely something happening to Prof. Sans. And, for N/A, it touches the softest part of heart when seeing someone in need.  
“...If he wants it.”  
“Also, if you still accept orders, may I have like, one fries with some ketchup?”  
“...OK, just a minute.”  
N/A sit beside the professor, “Nan, if you are not really feeling like telling me anything, at least can you tell some parts so, may be I can help you a bit?”  
“...Excuse me? And why are you again?”  
“I’m just offering help. No matter how much unhappiness has been between us, you are still my professor after all. And, you are surely in need for help.”  
“Don’t cover yourself, you are lying about the part.”  
“Am I really that desire for revenge? You offered me a chance, which I do appreciate. But still, you have to prove that you’ll stop double-standarding me. Stopping that is both good for us.”  
Sans stares at N/A, in a kinda strange expression, which, mixed with sadness, yet surprise.  
They just stared at each other without a word then.  
Until the fries that N/A ordered was ready, Grillby putting the plate on he table, did Sans said another word, “Can you bring me some ketchup?” Not knowing to whom Sans had said, N/A replies, “Me?”  
“Whoever.” Replied Sans.  
No sooner than Grillby replied anything did N/A hand Grillby the money, including a few dollar for a bottle of ketchup.  
Grillby returned that part of the money, still bring a bottle of ketchup.  
And then left with N/A shockingly seeing Sans drinking the whole bottle in a few seconds.  
“So, mind telling me something now?” Calming down in a sec, N/A replies.  
“...if you don’t mind my taking you as a bin to throw some rubbish in.” Sans hesitated.  
Sans told all souls and bones, about his brother getting married and moving out recently. Although he doesn’t quite remember the details, N/A did comfort him a lot, and, really made his bones relax.  
“Well, whatever either of you move or something, you’re still brothers.”  
“Yeah... but truth to be told, it has been always me to look after him. Now he’s moving out, which... is really kind of unacceptable.”  
Sans feels strange to communicate with N/A. As not only is N/A his students, N/A has also been being not-so-friendly to him. Yet, telling the truth makes him feel better in some ways, but still, telling the truth itself also makes him feeling no good. But, he’d still like to do that, as he’s feeling better clearly.  
“I understand your feelings, but, he needs to seek for his own life and happiness right? Letting go isn’t a bad choice, instead, it means that he find another one loves him and he love, isn’t that a good thing?” Seeing Sans putting his skull in his arms, N/A couldn’t help having an untimely idea, that the kind of annoying professor, who seems also kind of childish and young in mind, is quite... good? N/A could hardly find a word to describe, but just, N/A had a good feeling for Sans that time.  
Well, at least Sans is kinda forced to behave himself before N/A, instead of always being the fake one.  
So, later, in the talks over gossips with N/A, he had really opened his soul for N/A.  
Although what is sad is, there won’t possibly be.  
It is not that Sans cannot contact N/A.  
It is afraid of that Sans is, that their relationship, will just get gradually weaker.  
As every relationship, every one he cared, is just, like this.  
Sans is used to be abandoned, except for his brother Papyrus, nobody else really got into a deep relationship with him, even nor Papyrus, but there’s really someone, N/A.  
Although it is kind of an accident, at least Sans is honest with himself when talking with N/A.  
When someone finally grabs hope, he’d be totally hopeless when the hope starts to fade.  
And N/A is his hope.  
Sans curls himself in the blanket, not wanting to do anything.  
Just like down, as he used to do, to have a dream, maybe a nightmare, which doesn’t matter, as all he needs, is a place to run away from the reality.  
Then there is an annoying ring.  
Sans absentmindedly opens the phone, to find it is the message announced by the USTE. Sans doesn’t really care about anything the university actually have announced, as no research project he will lead or participate in this year, in other words, he is enjoying a two month holiday.  
Then, turning the phone off, Sans back to sleep.  
He has a nightmare.  
Not the nightmare he used to have, but something new.  
He just laying on the bed, with many phones call to receive.  
But none of which is from N/A.  
So he just keep turning the call down, and finding the address of N/A.  
He wants to call N/A to help, but, there was no address.  
At the same time, the call being continuously in, while none of which is from N/A.  
And when Sans wakes up by the sound of his brother, the skull of his brother is his full sight.  
Letting out a “whoa” in shock, Sans immediately sits up, to realise that it is his brother.  
“P-pap? What beings you back? Haven’t you been with-“  
“Oh my gosh Sans! You haven’t answered my call for nearly a hundred times!” Upon hearing that, Sans looks at his phone at his hand, finding 98 phone calls missing.  
“Eh, sorry bro. I was just deadly sleeping.” Actually, Sans remembers having heard the bell rings, but he just reject them in half dream.  
“Fine, brother. Well, the school was calling you for something.”  
“Over what?”  
“I dunno. But it is over the work time now. You can call them later at 7 to 8.”  
“Ok, I know.” Sans yawns, even though he has slept a lot.  
“And Sans clean you room up already! You can not just spend no time tidying because I am away!”  
Then it was some daily brotherly conflict that their had always been having.  
They spend the dinner together. Papyrus’ visit really cheer him a lot.  
And wondering what matter has occurred, Sans calls the office.  
“Hello, this is professor Sans in astronomy department. Someone told me that you’re informing me something.”  
“Yes. Recently the exchange programme has opened again. And the university you asked us last time is now on hire for guest professor. Are you still wanting that position.”  
“Certainly.” It was realised after the word gets out of Sans’ mouth that he will be able to meet N/A again.

So, when N/A back to the homeland, choosing the tutor, to find Sans being in the list of the professors, not only the delight was there, but also some surprise mixed up with some hope of being with Sans again.  
Although the direction of Sans’ research isn’t quite the same as what N/A had been studying, N/A holds a strong belief that no matter in emotions or reasons, Sans is a far better tutor to choose. After all, who knows how much efforts Sans had paid to meet N/A again.  
And back to the dorm, the phone call begins again with “Is there Professor Sans?”  
“...” Funny that skeleton monsters do not breath, or else N/A could have sensed how surprising the skeleton felt by the frequency of breath.  
“So, would you mind a roommate, professor?”  
“I am delighted to hear that news, but,” Sans stops at the but, “...but can you please like, using the old pronouns?” Although Sans is glad to know he could be with N/A again, that pronouns really makes him uncomfortable.  
“Yes, professor.” N/A says in a strange tone. That was what Sans asked and required N/A to say in the first day being his group, back when they were aggressive to each other.  
After a short while, N/A adds, “Just a joke though. But, still, do you mind a roommate? I mean, my house has another room for someone to live in. If you do not what to live in the dorm of professors, I have a place for you, Sans.”  
“Certainly, why not?” N/A can imagine how wide Sans has been grinning on the other side for the phone.  
“Still, I have one requirement.” N/A intentionally stressed the requirement.  
“What? As long as it is not the ketchup ban, I can all accept.” Sans says in a humour tone.  
“Can you adopt the flexible schedule? Or, in other word, do not punish me when I slacks off?”  
“Ah, as a professor, letting off the students to slack off is not right,” Sans stops, clearing his non-existing throat, saying, “But, as I will certainly be slacking off with you lots of the time, being a professor or not isn’t important. Just, I can’t promise your Ph.D. if you keep slacking off.”  
“Well, am I really a that lazy slacker?”  
“You aren’t, but can’t promise if you stay with me for a long time.”  
“Nan, at least you may punish if I slacks off with you for a week without work in a row.”  
“I guess I won’t do that though. Still, I will push you under a proper stress. I am your professor, yet more a friend. If you are really low or feeling stressed out, you can always tell me.”  
“Well, whatever, let’s not daydream the future plans. How about what you needs in your room except the necessities and ketchup?”  
“Well, more ketchup and you,” Sans laughs, “although, to be serious, you do have enough textbooks there right? Like the full edition of Ландау? And like one of the major textbooks on general relativity, QED, relativity cosmology and others?”  
“Well, I have all of them, at least one for each course.”  
“And more importantly, you’ve got a telescope yet?”  
“Nope. Although I have a good balcony to place one, I never had enough money to buy one.”  
“OK, that’s fine. I can bring one there. You can take that as a present.”  
“Well, your coming is already a huge and sweet gift.”  
“N/A... what should I say over your flirting?”  
“...flirting back?”  
“Nan, sounds gross. Anyways, the next Saturday afternoon, I will be there. 4 p.m. to be exact.”  
“OK, I will be picking you up there.” N/A searching for the map, to find the airport being over 100 kilometres, “Well, more exactly, we will be on a bus ride. As, I cannot drive a car and do not have a car.”  
“That’s fine. You will be able to take shortcuts though.”  
“Though, how could you do that? Like it is against to everything we are studying. I mean, physics rather than astronomy.”  
“Magic is not science.” Sans adopting a serious tone, “But we monsters do not have researched that yet, and you humans seem not to be into that. So, that’s temporary a tough problem. We just simply use that, only knowing that it is a born ability.”  
“Huh. So can human learn that?”  
“Nan, I know you want to slack off like me. That isn’t sure though. Still, wait for my arrival. We will talk about that later.”  
“Fine. So will this be today?”  
“Right, see you.”  
“See you.”  
Sans feels relief, and delight to receive that message, so is N/A. At least the two person now at the opposite side of the earth will be living in the same little house.  
Although the flight was delayed for a few times due to the bad weather in N/A’s homeland. Sans finally arrived.  
And Sans leaning the skull on N/A’s shoulder, napping all along the bus trip. Hugging each other, with the tears in eyes and eye sockets they at N/A’s home, or now, which may be also Sans’.  
They had a wonderful holiday with games, internet, and each other. Eventually, the new term starts.  
And after Sans finishes the basic chores, it is the night. Certainly, the first night will be spent by them at school, as N/A, on the other hand, is busy with chores too, yet with the examination which are not Sans’ part.  
“Kid, have you done your chores yet?” Seeing the clock ticks past 8, the time at which N/A told him to call.  
“Finished just now.”  
“Yeah, so, why not come to the station? I am here. It is not quite far from your place.”  
“Sure. So how is the university in your opinion?” Wall king towards the station, N/A keeps the call on.  
“Nan, generally good, yet not so good as mine.”  
“For what? You most dislike part being?”  
“Well, the old professors here. They don’t actually look down on me because I am a monster, but it is that they are all too old for me to talk with.”  
“For humans it generally is. Still, aren’t you in a group of old monsters back at Ebbot?”  
“I mean, they are, but they accept the memes.”  
“Maybe. Still, Sans, how old actually are you? I mean, last time when you said you are just around thirty, it really scares me.”  
“Well, the answer may shock you more. I’m exactly twenty nine, and will be thirty in a week or so.” It is in the Sep 7th that they enters the school.  
“Guess we will hold a party to celebrate. And just, how could you being not so elder than me, yet being a professor?”  
“Well, just needs the genius you have. I think you’d possible graduate in even one year less than me.”  
“Like?”  
“Well, like as a new student who just starts the doctor level, you have already finished the most class including general relativity, modern differential manifold, QED and etc.”  
“Well, the subjects in astronomy and physics mostly owes to you.”  
“Well, still requires you talent and hard work though.”  
“Nan, you’re on the balcony right? I think I see you there.” N/A looks at distance, finding a shadow of a body, which is in the exact shape that N/A is familiar with.  
“Yep.” Looking down at the ground, Sans saw a person under the star lights, with a long shadow left behind, walking towards the building.  
Strangely, this night, the stars are giving light brightly, without the moon. And this kind of times is the best for observing by human eyes.  
Or eye sockets.  
“Oh, so I’m coming.” Sans takes a shortcut to N/A with a snap, “Got to say, I’m not quite familiar with here yet. So, er, sorry?” Sans teleports right in front of N/A, which almost had made N/A’s phone dropped.  
“Nan.” N/A stops the call, “So, new start huh?”  
“Yeah.” Sans stretching his hand out, “let’s get inside, shall we?”  
N/A takes Sans’ hand as an agreement.  
“Here is where I’ll work at. So, you can come here often.” Sans makes themselves at his office, “As you said, it’s the new start. Yet, our relationship won’t be new.”  
“True. Still, I have a question.”  
“What?”  
“Who are the rest students under you?”  
“Well, you’ll meet them next meeting day, next Monday to be exact. I’ll let some time off for them to explore.”  
“For me?”  
“Certainly for myself to accompany you.” Sans grins, “Nan, actually it’s for you to choose an direction. You know I am majored in cosmology of theoretical astronomy, but, I’m also good at radio astronomy so, actually there’s quite a huge range for you to choose from.”  
“But, that’s all the matters for tomorrow.” Sans opens the door, “get in.” As he teleports right on the sofa.  
“Sure.” N/A replies, as N/A sits beside the skeleton.  
And N/A begin to have the same strange feeling of Sans, seeing him with a deep, sharp eyesight, yet with a huge grin, feeling a... crash for Sans?  
“Hey, what are you doing?” Seeing N/A being totally absorbed in staring at him, Sans says.  
“Well... nothing.” N/A actually wants to express the crash, yet stops when it’s about to.  
No matter how close the relationship is, Sans is still N/A’s professor, to whom, N/A shouldn’t have felt that.  
“Actually, you can tell me.” Sans narrows his grin, “It’s been like, you’re being abstracted by something with me from time to time. As you taught me, men should not hold everything onto their shoulders.”  
“Thanks, just, I don’t have the courage.” N/A looks at somewhere else.  
“Come oh, it is what you taught me.” Sans looks seriously, “and, you know I like you, right?”  
Sans turns back to the usual smile he wears, looking at N/A, seeming to have already got an answer.  
“...did you look through me or something?” N/A is kinda shocked for the answer, as, well N/A’s feeling for Sans has already been much more than the normal respect of the students to the professor, nor the admiration for a great scientist, still nor the simple friendship shared between normal friends.  
“Well... I, like you too.” N/A stuttered during every words. Although N/A and Sans are in a good friendship, N/A hasn’t said anything that is as embarrassing as that.  
Sans suddenly bursts into laughter, “oh- come on-, g-got to say, quite cut-cute you are when you said that.”  
“Sans.”  
“OK, fine.” Sans stares back at N/A, “Let’s just get to a better, and more beautiful place, shall we?”  
Then there is another shortcut.  
They are now standing on the top of the astronomy station, under the lights given by the star, as it is a day without the moon.  
That stands closely at the balcony, gazing at the stars, they stares at each other  
“You know, N/A.” Sans begins, “Except for the nature and the stars, nothing really much would excite me.” He stretches out his hand, “So, do you want to be my star?”  
N/A replies in body not shaking Sans’ hand, but just simply hugging him.  
“You know, you’re my star too.”  
“Guess it doesn’t matter the species nor the gender nor anything else, like how I had treated you?”  
“Why would?”  
Then, Sans moves his arms towards N/A’s head, using his hand to hold N/A’s face.  
“So, we’ll be the binary stars.” As Sans holds his mouth near N/A’s.  
N/A just kissed the skull that N/A had known for years, and been friend for years.  
“Hope we won’t be found by Riccioli then let the words spread out all among the academy.”  
“Nan, we will surely not, as it will soon be too easy to recognise our relationship.”  
They kissed again, under the stars they are thirsty for, with the souls, the two souls of different species, reaching the sky that they have been desired for, with all the stars witnessing this couple.  
And as for later, the affair of a monster professor fell in love with a students spread all among the students, and the professors.  
As for the “victims”, N/A and Sans have been being always together, just as if the binary stars circling round each other.  
As for later, after the graduation of N/A, N/A goes to the Ebbot with Sans, working in the same university in Ebbot, living together, but hardly having lots of times to do some “private things”, yet feeling great to do what they love with who they love, is another journey to be told.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks what whoever reads this! Hope it brings you a good time.  
> May drop another chapter in sometimes.


End file.
